Mistakes We Knew We Were Making
by username1
Summary: He just lost his father. He and his family go to his cousin’s for the summer to get away. That’s where he meets her. Let’s just say things are all about to change... Naley
1. Introduction

Mistakes We Knew We Were Making

Summary: He just lost his father. He and his family go to his cousin's for the summer to get away. That's where he meets her. Let's just say things are all about to change...

Characters:

Nathan Scott: Age: 21. Son of Dan (deceased) and Deb Scott. Brother of Peyton and Jenny Scott. Cousin of Lucas Scott.

Peyton Scott: Age: 19. Daughter of Dan (deceased) and Deb Scott. Sister of Nathan and Jenny Scott. Cousin of Lucas Scott. In serious relationship with close family friend Jake Jagelski

Jenny Scott: Age: 9. Daughter of Dan (deceased) and Deb Scott. Youngest sister of Nathan and Peyton Scott.

Jake Jagelski: Age: 21 Boyfriend of Peyton Scott. Best friend of Nathan Scott.

Lucas Scott: Age: 19. Son of Karen and Keith Scott. Cousin of Nathan and Peyton Scott. Boyfriend of Brooke Davis. Best friend of Haley James.

Brooke Davis: Age: 18. Girlfriend of Lucas Scott. Best friend of Haley James.

Haley James: Age 18: Best friend of Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis.

Rachel Gatina: Age 21: Ex-girlfriend of Nathan Scott.

AN: Each chapter is aligned with a song off "The Everglow" by Mae, from which the title is also taken. At the end of each chapter I will give you the song that corresponds with the next chapter as a preview of sorts. All songs are credited to Mae. I own none of these characters or anything associated with One Tree Hill or Mae, just my idea.

_Driving in the rain to the hospital,  
Quiet aches intense,  
What at once just seemed the impossible,  
Now makes perfect sense.  
We held hands to face the uncomfortable cold,  
And lonely room.  
Magazines and empty distractions  
Barely got us through.  
**Mistakes we knew we were making.**_

Karen smiled as she got the best friends together for a photo in their caps and gowns. "I can't believe my baby graduated!"

"Mom, just take the picture".

"Okay. Say cheese!"

Haley, Brooke, and Lucas smiled together as Karen took the picture. The friends separated as they went to greet guests at their graduation party. Since the three had many of the same friends, and their families were so close, they had thrown a joint party at Karen's café. In the middle of the party, the phone rang. Lucas went to answer it

"Oh, it's Aunt Deb. She's probably calling to hear about graduation. I've got it. Hello?"

"Lucas, honey is that you?" Deb asked.

"Yeah. Hi Aunt Deb."

"Um, is your father around?"

"Yeah hold on. Are you okay?" Lucas asked, "You sound a bit shaky."

"Just let me talk to Keith please."

"Dad! It's Aunt Deb," Lucas yelled.

Two hours later, the café was closed and Lucas and his parents were packing to leave for Michigan, where Keith's brother and his family were from. The phone call from Deb during their party was not the congratulatory one that Lucas was expecting. Keith's brother, Dan had suffered a major heart attack due to a previously unknown heart condition, called HCM. He passed away that morning.

Song Credit: Mae- "Mistakes We Knew We Were Making"

Next Chapter: Painless


	2. Painless

Mistakes We Knew We Were Making

Hey guys here's the next chapter. FYI I'll be updating about once every 4 or 5 days. And I know the chapters are a little short right now but they get progressively longer...Just how it worked out.

Summary: He just lost his father. He and his family go to his cousin's for the summer to get away. That's where he meets her. Let's just say things are all about to change...

Disclaimer: All songs are credited to Mae. I own none of these characters or anything associated with One Tree Hill or Mae, just my idea.

* * *

_Striking the chords for only me.  
There was a coursing all through my veins.  
Another chance to get away, oh.  
Until this empty place is filled, I'll keep pretending.  
Hey! Wait! Knock me down and I'll get up again.  
Oh! Pain! A remedy that can erase your sting.  
I'll keep holding, and I'll keep trying.  
I feel this fight, it is slowly dying now but I feel painless..._

"I'm really sorry man. Is there anything I can do?" Lucas asked his cousin.

Nathan somberly replied, "Thanks. Maybe go check on Peyt or something".

"What about you? You've barely said anything. Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Yeah. I'm fine".

It was a somber ceremony. Dan was only 45 years old when he passed away, and it was a complete shock to all. Deb was taking it very hard; after all Dan was the love of her life. Peyton was handling her father's death as well as one could expect, but Jake was there to support her every step of the way. Nathan, on the other hand, wouldn't let his guard down. He couldn't grasp the fact that his father had died. The one who had given him his first basketball, the one who had taken him fishing on the lake, the one who had taught him to drive was gone. Throughout the entire funeral his expression was as blank as a chalkboard. He just vacantly stared at his father's casket. Then, he moved his eyes to the display just to the side of the casket. The table held many of his father's mementoes and accomplishments. Nathan had spent four hours perfecting it that morning. Everyone needed to see what an amazing man Dan Scott was.

There was a gathering for close family and friends after the funeral at the house. A bunch of neighbors had brought over all sorts of food and they were all exchanging stories of times they had shared with Dan. Nathan sat on the couch, staring at his watered down glass of lemonade. He had been staring at it for close to an hour.

"Here," Peyton said as she put a plate in front of Nathan, "You need to eat".

"I'm not hungry Peyt."

"You've been just sitting here like a statue for hours".

"Sorry. I can't help that I don't really feel like being Mr. Socialite right now," Nathan said angrily.

"Talking about it helps".

"I think I'm going to go check on Jenny. She should be getting ready for bed".

After finishing her conversation with Nathan, Peyton walks over to Lucas and Jake.

"I can't deal with him right now".

"It'll get easier, babe. He'll open up. Just give him time," Jake replied optimistically.

"Yeah," Lucas added, "He's freaking out right now because now he's the man of the family".

"We've still got mom though".

"You know Nathan and your mom never got along. And she's been taking it really hard so Nathan's trying to step up and take care of things," Lucas replied.

"I know. And I really am grateful for him doing that," Peyton said, "But I miss the old Nathan. I just lost my dad. I don't want to lose him too".

"You won't. Just give him time."

It had been just over a month since Dan's passing. Karen and Deb found it best that Deb and the kids get a break from their town in Michigan, where Dan had been so well known. Deb, Nathan, Peyton, and Jenny were coming to spend a week at Karen and Keith's house in Tree Hill, North Carolina. Petyon's boyfriend, Jake was even coming. Karen and Lucas both hoped it would be the much needed getaway for the family.

Haley stood up from the couch in Lucas's living room. "Okay, I'm going home".

"What? No," Lucas replied.

"Haley, you can't leave," Brooke added.

"Why not? I'm pretty sick of seeing you two maul each other with your mouths".

"Hey, in our defense, we were not mauling each other. We weren't even making out," Lucas defended.

"Still, a person can only take so much".

"Well you could have said yes to Aaron when he asked you out and then you'd have someone to "maul"".

"Ugh, not this again. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like Aaron? Besides, I'm going away to school in a month and a half. Why would I want a relationship now?" Haley questioned.

"Because it's fun," Brooke retorted.

"Whatever. I'll see you two later".

"Wait!" Lucas interjected, "Don't forget my cousins get in tomorrow. I'm going to pick them up from the airport and bring them by the café. I can't wait for them to meet you".

"Yeah," Brooke added, "They're really cool".

"I still don't understand how Brooke's met them and I haven't".

"It's because they have only been here once in like the past 6 years and you were out of town that week."

"Oh. Well then I guess I'll meet them tomorrow".

"See you then".

Song Credit: Mae, _Painless_

Next Chapter: _Someone Else's Arms_


	3. Someone Else's Arms

Mistakes We Knew We Were Making

Hey guys here's the next chapter. Sorry about the wait… It's been a busy week. Hope you like it. Thanks for replying. And sorry about the glitch last night. I reuploaded chapter 2 accidentaly. Thanks for catching that mistake.

Summary: He just lost his father. He and his family go to his cousin's for the summer to get away. That's where he meets her. Let's just say things are all about to change...

Disclaimer: All songs are credited to Mae. I own none of these characters or anything associated with One Tree Hill or Mae, just my idea.

* * *

_I've got a feeling it's not the safest place to start.  
This heavy breathing, it seems, we're better off breaking hearts.  
From the beginning, dulled down and lost with all its charm.  
I just wanna wake up, wake up in someone's…  
I just wanna wake up.  
I just wanna wake up in someone else's arms._

The Scotts were in Lucas's car on their way home from the airport. "Jake, you don't understand. Karen's café is simply amazing. The best food in the world," Peyton said.

"Well then I can't wait".

"Good," Lucas said, "because we're here".

Deb, Peyton, Jake, Nathan, Jenny, and Lucas all walk into the café and Lucas leads them to a table. "I'm going to go find my mom and tell her we're here".

"Okay honey," Deb replied.

After Lucas leaves, Haley walks up to take drink orders from the table.

"Hi I'm Haley. Can I get you all something to drink?"

Peyton looked at her surprised. "Haley? As in _the_ Haley? Lucas's best friend?"

"Um... that's me".

"I'm Peyton, his cousin. This is my mom, Deb, my sister Jenny, Jake, my boyfriend, and..."

"And you must be Nathan," Haley finished.

"Yeah. Nice to finally meet you".

"You too".

Just then, Lucas returned to the table. "Oh, Hales, I have to introduce you".

"We got it covered. Did you tell your mom you're here?"

Karen came from the back to the table. "He did. Deb, it's so good to see you," Karen said as she gave Deb a hug, "How was the flight?"

"Not bad at all," she replied.

"Good. Just give me a minute and I'll come join you all".

As Karen left, Haley carried on, "So can I go ahead and get some drink orders?"

"Why don't you eat with us?" Lucas asked, "The place is dead".

"Yeah but then your mom can't eat with you guys. You want a sprite, right?"

"Yeah".

"I'll have a water, please," Deb said.

"Make that two," Peyton followed.

"Three," Jake added.

Nathan was next. "I'll have a coke".

"Me too!" said Jenny.

"She'll have milk," Nathan corrected.

"Nathan!" Jenny argued, "You get to have coke! Why can't I?"

Haley saw the losing argument and tried to help Nathan out. "How about chocolate milk?"

"Ooh! Yes please!"

Nathan mouthed a "thank you" to Haley. "Got it. I'll be right back".

After serving the family their food, Haley sat down with them since the café had no other customers at the moment. "Oh, by the way Luke," Haley said, "Brooke stopped by earlier and said for you to call her when you got here".

"Thanks for the message Hales... only what? An hour late?"

"Hey, I told you didn't I?" Haley retorted.

Karen interjected, "Will you two stop bickering already?"

"Sorry," Haley apologized, "So how's the food everyone?"

Peyton replied "Amazing. As always when it comes to Karen's cooking".

"Yeah I didn't know just a regular burger could be so good," Jake said surprised.

"With Karen, nothing is ever _just_ food," Haley replied, "Trust me. I eat here like five times a day".

Nathan looks at her skeptically following her comment. "Dude," Lucas said, "She really does".

"You don't even look like you eat five meals a week" Nathan exclaimed.

At this, Haley laughs. "Don't underestimate my ability to eat".

"She could probably out-eat you Nate," Lucas finished. Just then a group of people walk in and sit down.

"Excuse me. Work beckons," Haley says as she stands up.

"Hey Hales," Lucas said as she was walking away, "Do you want to come over after you get off and hang out with us?"

"Yeah I'll be over at like 4:30. Nice to meet you all. See you later".

After lunch, Deb decided to stay at the café to catch up with Karen. Lucas took Nathan, Peyton, and Jake back to the house. Jenny stayed with her mom and aunt.

"So, little cousin, how go things with Brooke?" Peyton inquired.

"I hate when you call me that. I'm only two months younger than you".

"Still younger," she retorted.

"But yeah, they're good. We have our ups and our downs, but she's really great, you know?"

"Yeah".

"What about you and Jake? Still eternally smitten?" Lucas inquired.

"Very funny Lucas. We're in love...and I don't think that's ever gonna change".

"I'm glad for you. What about Nate? Is he still dating um... what's her name... the red head?"

"Rachel. No, they were actually broken up before my dad died but she's very... attached I guess is the right word... so she was right at his side".

"Oh". Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey babe," Lucas said after giving Brooke a kiss.

"Hey broody. Hey everyone".

"You remember Peyton and Nathan, right?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah of course. Good to see you again goldilocks!" Brooke said as she gave Peyton a hug, "And I'm guessing this is your very hot boyfriend I've heard about".

"Yeah this is Jake".

"Hey," Jake said in his deep voice, with a nod of the head.

Brooke looked around the room and asked, "Where's tutorgirl?"

"Who?" Nathan inquired.

Lucas noticed the confusions and responded, "Haley. She's coming over after her shift".

"When does she get off?" Nathan asked as he glanced at his watch.

"Anytime now. So she'll be here soon".

"Oh cool," Nathan said nonchalantly. The fivesome retire to the living room, where they sat catching up. Haley arrived at about 4:45, letting herself in the front door.

"Hey, I'm here".

"Living room!" Lucas shouted. Haley then walked into the living room to join the others.

"How was work?" Lucas asked her.

"It actually got pretty busy towards the end of my shift. But not too bad".

"Well, pull up a chair and join us," Brooke said, "I'm hearing about Broody as a little kid".

"I will in a minute. I'm going to change first". Haley went into Lucas's room to change out of her work clothes and into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"She has clothes at your house?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah she's over here more than her own house. It just makes sense".

"You guys have a weird friendship," Nathan replied.

Brooke laughed at this, and replied "Trust me, they know".

Song Credit: Mae- Someone Else's Arms

Next Chapter: Cover Me


	4. Cover Me

Mistakes We Knew We Were Making

Hey guys here's the next chapter. It's quite a bit longer. Enjoy. Thanks for the replies

Summary: He just lost his father. He and his family go to his cousin's for the summer to get away. That's where he meets her. Let's just say things are all about to change...

Disclaimer: All songs are credited to Mae. I own none of these characters or anything associated with One Tree Hill or Mae, just my idea.

_This is the last breath I, I think I'll ever take.  
This is the last move I , I think I'll ever make.  
Will there be a chance now to figure this out?  
And be free tonight.  
But the music's much too loud,  
To hear this alarm sound.  
Too loud, will you cover me?  
But the emptiness I've found,  
Can't keep me on the ground.  
The ground, can you cover me  
The music's much too loud,  
To hear this alarm sound.  
Too loud, will you cover me?_

They had a big family dinner that night and decided to just watch a movie and hang out at Lucas's house. Nathan had gone outside and was sitting on the steps of the front porch. After about 20 minutes, Haley came out and joined him.

"This seat taken?"

"It's all yours". There was a comfortable silence for close to a minute before Nathan spoke up once again. "So what brings you out here?"

"Thought maybe you wanted some company. And it was getting way too couple-y in there".

"Couple-y?" Nathan inquired, "I thought you were supposed to be this super genius. Good vocabulary".

"Shut up. And don't listen to Lucas. He exaggerates. I'm not that smart".

"Right. I'm sure. But I know what you mean. I can only take so much of Peyton and Jake".

"Those two seem really serious".

"They are. I think they're gonna get married eventually".

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. They'll be together forever".

"I can't imagine that at this point. Being so tied down".

"Me either. But hey, whatever works for them".

"Yeah," Haley replied.

"What about Lucas and Brooke?"

"I don't know if they're quite as serious and Peyton and Jake, but I mean they love each other. And they really go together well".

"Yeah". Nathan's response was followed by another long pause. "So what about you?"

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"What's your relationship story like?"

"Rather… non-existent".

Nathan looked at her skeptically. "I find that hard to believe".

"Well believe what you want but it's true. Pretty much I figure I'm leaving for school in the fall. I don't want to be tied down. I can only deal with so much to leave anyway".

"I guess that makes sense".

"What about you?"

"I don't know. I don't do the whole serious thing like Peyt and Luke. I'm not ready to settle down, you know?"

"Yeah".

"I've had my share of pretty screwed up relationships. I guess I just need to find someone new".

Just then, the door opened again, and a young girl with light brown hair in a nightgown comes outside. "Naatthhhaaannn!" Jenny said, "You said you were going to come tuck me in!"

"Jenny, what time is it?"

"10:37" She replied after glancing at her Disney princesses watch.

"And what time are you supposed to go to bed?" Nathan asked.

"10:00. But you didn't tuck me in. And you promised!"

"I'm sorry. That's my fault. But still, you're up way past your bedtime. Now you're going to be tired tomorrow".

"No I won't. I promise. And besides we're on vacation! I should be allowed to stay up late".

"I don't think so. Now as much as I would love to keep fighting, it's now what? 39 minutes past your bedtime? So to bed, we go," Nathan said as he scooped his little sister up and threw her over his shoulder

"Nathan! Put me down!" Jenny squealed.

"What was that? Tickle you? If you insist," Nathan said as he began to tickle her.

"Stop!" Jenny laughed, "Nathan!"

"Fine. Say goodnight to Haley".

"Goodnight Haley".

"Sweet dreams Jenny".

"I'll be back in a few," Nathan said to Haley.

Nathan returned to the front porch after putting Jenny to bed. "You're really great with her, you know," Haley said to Nathan.

"Not really".

"Yeah you really are".

"You know, I always wanted to have kids. Now I've got her to raise. I mean yeah my mom's here, but Jenny needs someone who will actually take care of her, set some boundaries, you know?"

"I can't even imagine raising a child right now".

"Yeah, well you do what you have to do".

"Still, that's impressive". The two reached a comfortable silence once again.

"So tell me something about yourself," Nathan said.

"Um… like what?"

"I don't know… How about what are you studying at school next year?"

"Double majoring in English and architecture".

"Hmm… that's unexpected".

"How so?" Haley asked.

"I don't know. Just seems like a weird combination".

"Well I love to write, and I want to keep writing. But on the inside I'm a total math geek that loves to draw".

"Well you're the first math geek I know that's this cool".

"I know, right? Anyway, what about you?"

"I'm a business major… management".

"Oh, so are you going to stay on for your MBA?"

"No, I don't think so. I actually want to become a chef, so I want to go to culinary school".

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah".

"And you though math was unexpected".

"What's so unexpected about cooking?"

"Well the starting shooting guard of the college basketball team usually isn't interested in cooking, that's all. But don't get me wrong, though. That's awesome".

"Yeah hopefully it works out. And I don't play basketball anymore".

"No?"

"Well I'm transferring to community college at least for a semester to help my mom with things at home. And then I might go back, might go somewhere else. By then I think I'll need to get out of Michigan. Sometimes you just need a change of scenery, you know?"

"Yeah. That's a big part of the reason that I decided to go to Stanford. Tree Hill's great, but I've been here all my life".

"Are you nervous? About leaving everything behind?"

"Scared out of my mind. But I'm pretty sure it's the right thing for me".

"You'll do great," Nathan said. This made Haley blush. The two continued talking for well over an hour. They had talked about everything, from favorite colors to the loss of Nathan's dad.

"Just so you know," Nathan said, "I don't usually tell people this stuff. I mean Lucas doesn't even know about some of it".

"Why did you tell me, then?"

"I don't know. You're just really easy to talk to, I guess".

"It's getting pretty late. We should probably go back inside," Haley said after a short pause.

"Yeah".

The two went back into the living room only to discover that the others were no longer there. They ventured into the kitchen where they found Lucas and Jake. "Hey," Lucas said, "There you guys are. Where've you been?"

"We were just talking on the porch," Haley replied.

"Oh. Well Peyton went to sleep and Brooke's on my computer I think".

"I'll go find her".

Nathan was left in the kitchen with Lucas and Jake. Jake was the first to speak up. "So what were you and Haley talking about?"

"I don't know. All sorts of stuff. We were just getting to know each other. She's really cool".

"Yeah I know," Lucas said, a bit surprised. Nathan's phone started ringing so he went into the living room and answered it.

Haley found Brooke on Lucas's computer. "Whatcha doin?" She asked.

"Being bored. The guys started having guy time when Peyton went to bed so I just came in here".

"Oh".

"Where have you been?"

"Outside talking to Nathan".

"Oh, were you?" Brooke said in a sly tone.

"Yes, Brooke, and we were just talking".

"You were out there for like 3 hours".

"Yeah, talking, getting to know each other".

"Uh huh, sure".

"Anyway, I should head home".

"Me too," Brooke replied, "Give me five minutes and we'll leave together?"

"Sure".

Meanwhile, Nathan got an unexpected phone call. "Hello?"

"Hi," the voice on the other end of the line replied.

"What's up Rachel?"

"I just got to my sister's house".

"I didn't know you were going to your sister's".

"It was a spur of the moment thing. But anyway, now I'm in Charlotte. That's not too far from that Hill Tree place you're in, right?"

"Tree Hill, not really. It's like an hour".

"Good. Then how about I come over and hang out with your family tomorrow?"

"I don't know Rachel. We're here to get away from everything in Michigan".

"Are you saying you don't want to see me?"

"No offense or anything, but we broke up. And I know we were pretty serious but it's over. It's not that I don't want to see you, but I didn't come here to see you".

"I'm sure Jenny would love to see me. And I miss your mom too. It's not just you".

"Whatever. I think we're going to the city, so if you want to meet us there then I guess that's your call".

"I'll be there. I'll call you in the morning for details".

"Okay. Bye," Nathan said curtly.

Haley had walked into the living room to get her things as Nathan was finishing his conversation with Rachel. "You've got a friend in town?"

"Haley!" He said surprised, "Sorry you scared me!"

"Sorry. I just came to get my stuff".

"Oh. Um, a friend, yeah sort of".

"What do you mean?"

"Rachel's in Charlotte".

"Rachel as in your ex?"

"Yeah".

"Oh. Are you going to see her?"

"Probably. She's friends with Peyton too and she wants to see the family".

"That's nice," Haley said, trying not to sound so fake.

"I don't know. I have this sinking feeling that her trip to her sister's was planned after she found out I was here".

"You mean she followed you here?"

"Pretty much".

Just then, Lucas walks into the living room. "Haley Elizabeth James, you better not be thinking of leaving without saying goodbye to me".

"I wasn't. Honest. I was just getting my stuff".

"Just making sure. So I think were going into Charlotte tomorrow. You in?"

"Can't. I have to work. But I'll try to catch up with you guys later on in the night".

"Okay. Nate, you heading to bed?"

"Yeah. G'nite Haley".

"Night. Bye Luke".

A few minutes after Haley got home, she got a text message:

_From: Lucas_

_Sweet dreams of u no who. Gnite buddy._

She laughed at what Lucas said, but responded by playing dumb just to be sure.

_From: Hales_

_Who?_

Lucas continued the conversation.

_From: Lucas_

_O I think u no… lol Nathan told me to say it._

Haley blushed to herself. Was Nathan flirting with her? Did she like him? Lucas had told her Nathan was quite the charmer. But she wouldn't get pulled into his charm, would she?

_From: Hales_

_Haha. Im goin to bed. Night._

Song Credit: Mae- Cover Me

Next Chapter: The Ocean


	5. The Ocean

Mistakes We Knew We Were Making

Hey guys here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Thanks for the replies

Summary: He just lost his father. He and his family go to his cousin's for the summer to get away. That's where he meets her. Let's just say things are all about to change...

Disclaimer: All songs are credited to Mae. I own none of these characters or anything associated with One Tree Hill or Mae, just my idea.

_Am I alone in this?  
Never a night where i can sleep myself till day.  
We must try to figure it out, figure it out.  
It won't be that easy.  
We lost it somehow.  
You come over unannounced.  
Silence broken by your voice in the dark.  
I need you here tonight  
Just like the ocean needs the waves._

"Nathan! Wake up! I'm hungry!" Jenny yelled as she jumped on the couch that Nathan was currently using as a bed.

"Jenny, what time is it?" He sleepily mumbled.

"8:30". Nathan responds with a groan. "Come on Nathan! I'm hungry. Are you going to make breakfast?"

"Yeah, give me five minutes and I'll meet you in the kitchen".

"You're the best!"

Fifteen minutes later, Nathan was standing over the stove in a pair of basketball shorts and an undershirt cooking scrambled eggs and bacon. Karen walked into the kitchen.

"I thought I smelt something good. Nathan you didn't have to do this".

"Well I was up so I figured I might as well be helpful. The coffee should be done in a minute".

"I'll get some bread out for toast and cut up some fruit".

Deb came in shortly after. "Did Jenny get you both up too?"

"Yes," Nathan replied.

"No, Nathan's cooking smelt so good," Karen replied.

"We really need to teach that girl how to sleep in. Or at least wake up Peyton instead of me".

"Oh be quiet and pour yourself some coffee. I'll get the others up in a few minutes," Deb replied.

"So Rachel's in Charlotte visiting her sister. She wanted to meet up with us," Nathan said after taking a sip of the coffee.

"Oh really?" Deb said in a surprised tone.

"Rachel's coming?! YAY!" Jenny replied.

"Oh yay!" Nathan said sarcastically.

"You _could_ tell her no," Deb replied.

"What's one day? Hey Jenny, go wake up Peyt and Luke. Tell them breakfast's ready".

"Okay!"

Karen, Deb, and all of the kids went into Charlotte for the day. They went shopping, ate lunch, and just explored the town. Karen and Deb took Jenny back to Tree Hill towards the evening while the older kids stayed in town to have dinner and hang out. Haley got off work around 8:00 and called Lucas like she said she would.

"Hey, I just got off".

"Hey. We're still downtown".

"Oh that's cool. Um are you gonna be back or are you hanging out for a while?"

"I think we're gonna stay here, if that's cool. I think the girls are going to go get ice cream or something and Nate and Jake and I were gonna go to this sports bar".

"Oh, okay. Well have fun and call me later".

"Okay. I will".

"Bye".

"Was that Haley?" Nathan asked as Lucas hung up his phone.

"Yeah, she just got off".

"Oh. That sucks. So are we goin to the bar?"

"Yeah. Brooke, you want to meet us at the car in like 2 hours?"

"Sure, sounds good. You boys have fun".

"We will," Nathan said with a famous smirk.

While the guys went to the bar, the girls walked around and talked.

"So Rachel, you and Nathan used to date?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, for quite a while. We're taking a break".

"Oh," Brooke said, unconvinced.

Peyton interjected. "But since Jake and Nathan are such good friends, she hangs out with us a lot".

"That's cool," Brooke replied.

"Yeah. So who's this Haley character?" Rachel asked.

"Tutorgirl? She's Lucas's best friend. Practically part of their family".

"Yeah," Peyton continued, "I only just met her, but I've been hearing about her forever. She's really cool".

"She and Nathan seem to really hit it off too".

"Oh, um… cool".

Haley's phone rang just after midnight. It was Lucas.

"Hey. I was wondering when you were going to call".

"Hey, yeah sorry".

"You home yet?"

"Not exactly".

"What do you mean?"

"Well I think Nathan and Jake may have had a bit too much to drink at the bar".

"You guys got drunk?"

"I didn't drink. I'm driving. But yeah, they're pretty smashed. How am I supposed to get them in the house without my mom noticing?"

"I don't know. Somehow bribe them to be quiet and go right to sleep?"

"Yeah, but they won't shut up now".

From the backseat, Nathan drunkenly slurred. "Who's on the phone?"

"It's Haley," Lucas responded.

"Let _me_ talk to her".

Lucas asked Haley if she heard him.

"Yeah," she replied as she suppressed a laugh.

"Luke, man, lemme talk to her".

Lucas handed the phone to Nathan.

"HALES!"

"Hey Nathan. Havin' fun?"

"Yeah! I'm sitting in the back seat all by myself".

"Sounds fun," Haley replied sarcastically.

"It is! Don't you wish you were here with me?"

"Sure".

"It's really fun".

"Okay, can I talk to Lucas again now?"

"Oh, I get it. You don't want to talk to me. You don't like me. You like Lucas more".

"No, that's not it. I just really need to talk to Lucas about something".

"Okay fine. Goodnight Haley".

"Bye".

"Hey," Lucas said shortly after.

"Hey".

"So what should I do?"

"I don't know. Hope she's asleep I guess".

"Seriously".

"Good luck. I'm going to bed".

"Okay. You working tomorrow?"

"Yeah".

"Okay, I'll see you at the café then".

The next few days passed in the same manner. Haley spent a lot of her time at Lucas's, like normal, only now she was spending more and more time talking to Nathan.

Brooke was over at Haley's house one night. They decided on having a girl's night. In fact, Peyton had even come over for a while, but left around midnight because the family was going out early the next morning. "So go ahead and admit it," Brooke said.

"Admit what?"

"That you like Nathan".

"What? You're crazy".

"Not as crazy as you. Your attention shifted and your eyes widened every time Peyton said anything about her brother".

"I was paying attention to her stories. Is that wrong?"

"Haley, you've been over at Lucas's ALL THE TIME since he's been there".

"Brooke, I'm always there".

"Yeah, but you guys just sit there and talk, just the two of you, all of the time".

"He's easy to talk to".

"And flirt with".

"Okay maybe. But what's the harm in that? It's just for fun".

"Just admit it".

"Maybe. But I mean, what's the point? He's here for three more days".

"I don't know. I'm just saying… I mean you two are really cute".

"Whatever. Can we just drop it now?" Haley said, flustered.

"Sure".

Song Credit: Mae- The Ocean

Next Chapter: Suspension


	6. Suspension

Mistakes We Knew We Were Making

Hey guys here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Thanks for the replies. I'm so sorry for the long wait. Computer issues.

Summary: He just lost his father. He and his family go to his cousin's for the summer to get away. That's where he meets her. Let's just say things are all about to change...

Disclaimer: All songs are credited to Mae. I own none of these characters or anything associated with One Tree Hill or Mae, just my idea.

_Say anything, but say what you mean.  
When you whisper you want this.  
Your eyes tell the same.  
We are gaining speed (suspension)  
I can barely breathe (Oh, please say what you mean)  
I'm caught in suspension (suspension)  
I'm caught in suspension._

The Scotts did family stuff all the next day. They only had two days left in Tree Hill and were spending as much time with their cousins as they could. Haley came over late that night to hang out.

"Haley, I owe you big time. Thank you so much for picking up so many shifts this week," Karen said as Haley walked through the kitchen door.

"Hey, no problem. I know how important it is to spend time with family".

"Still, you're a lifesaver".

"Hales," Lucas said as he walked into the kitchen, "When'd you get here?"

"Just walked in".

"Oh cool. We're all in the study".

"Okay".

Lucas, Peyton, Jake, and Nathan were hanging out in the study, which was currently doubling as Jake's room.

"Haley, you're coming to the beach with us tomorrow right?" Peyton asked.

"Sure, why not? Who all is going?"

"Um all of us, my mom, Deb, Jenny, Brooke, and Rachel".

"Rachel, huh?" Haley said, looking over at Nathan.

"She insisted," Nathan said in defeat.

"The more the merrier, right?" Haley said in a fake tone.

"Sure," Nathan responded.

The group got to the beach at about noon the next day, after stopping at the café to pick up lunch. Rachel was going to be there in a few hours and Haley was a bit anxious about meeting her, but she was having a great time with Nathan.

"Haley, will you build a sand castle with me?" Jenny asked.

"Sure Jenny. How big should we make it?"

Jenny stretched her arms out as far as they could go. "THIS BIG!" She replied excitedly.

"Well let's get started".

After Haley and Jenny had been building their castle for a while, Nathan comes over to them.

"What are my two favorite girls doing?"

"We're building a castle!" Jenny exclaimed.

"That sure is a big castle there, Jen".

"I know. Haley helped me".

"And we're just about done, aren't we?"

"We just need to put a shell on the side for a door".

H: how about that one right there?

Je: it's perfect! And now the castle's all finished!

"It looks great. Jen, you want me to take you in the water?"

"Only if Haley comes too".

Nathan looked to Haley. He reminded himself to thank Jenny later for making this so much easier for him. "So? You coming?"

"Please, Haley?" Jenny pleaded.

"Oh, fine".

The three waded into the water, where Brooke and Peyton joined them. Haley was helping Jenny jump over the waves as they walked further into the ocean.

"Nathan, will you throw me?" Jenny asked.

"Throw you? You mean like this?" Nathan picks Jenny up and tosses her into the water. She giggles as she swims back to him.

"Again!"

"Alright. One more time," Nathan says as he throws her again.

"Hey Jen," Brooke shouted, "Come over here and Peyton and I will teach you some cheerleading stunts".

"Yay!" Jenny exclaimed as she swam over to them.

"I still can't get over how great you are with her," Haley said to Nathan after Jenny swam away.

"I'm really not. It's more of the kid in me coming out".

Haley laughed and replied, "Well, whatever it is, I think you're doing a great job".

Nathan started to float on his back, splashing some water on Haley as he did so.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Accident, I promise" Nathan said as he raised his arms in surrender. Haley splashed Nathan's face in retaliation.

"Oops, accident," She replied smartly.

"Oh, so it's like that?" He asked as he splashed her again.

"Now you're asking for it". Haley jumped on Nathan, pushing down on his shoulders in attempt to dunk him under the water. However due to his size and strength, he remained standing.

"This is so not fair!" Haley exclaimed.

"Aw, poor baby". Nathan picked Haley up and tossed her into the water like he had been tossing Jenny.

"You know, I really don't like you right now," Haley said as she jumped onto Nathan's back trying to pull him down.

"I don't believe you. I think you're enjoying this as much as I am," Nathan said with his infamous smirk. Just then, the two heard Jenny scream.

"Rachel's here!"

"I uh… probably should go say hi," Nathan said.

"Yeah".

Everyone got out of the water to greet Rachel. After everyone had said hi, Haley went up to Rachel to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Haley. I've heard so much about you".

"Oh, hi. You're Lucas's little friend, right?"

"She's friends with all of us," Nathan said, sending a warning glare Rachel's way.

"Well isn't that nice," Rachel replied.

Everyone was taking a break from swimming. Brooke, Peyton, Rachel, and Haley were laying out watching the guys throw the football around.

"Lookin' good Nathan!" Rachel yelled. Nathan ignored Rachel's comment. Why did she have to make things so awkward, he wondered. Jake overthrew the pass and it landed amongst the girls.

"A little help?" Lucas shouted.

"I got it," Haley said as she stood up. She threw the ball in a perfect spiral to Nathan.

"Damn, Hales. You've got a cannon. Wanna join us?" Lucas and Haley both laugh at this remark.

"See, Haley's got a good arm, but you throw something to her from two feet away and she can't catch it".

"It's true. And besides, you wouldn't want me to upstage you," she replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Nathan said.

The group spent a few more hours at the beach before a storm hit. They decided it was time to head back home for a big barbeque. Much to Nathan's dismay, the Scotts' invited Rachel to join them. They were all splitting up in cars for the ride home.

"Nathan," Rachel said, "You have to ride with me because I don't know where they live".

"Fine".

"That leaves me, Brooke, Hales, Jake and Peyton in one car, and the adults and Jenny in the other. We'll meet you back at the house?" Lucas asked.

"Sounds good," Nathan answered.

Lucas's car was the last to arrive, since he had to drop off Brooke and Haley at their respective houses first.

"Hey man, where're the girls?" Nathan asked as Lucas walked in.

"You mean where's Haley?"

"Well?"

"I dropped them off at the houses so they could shower and stuff".

"She's coming back though, right?"

"Yeah. Now go shower; you stink".

Song Credit: Mae- Suspension

Next Chapter: Anything


	7. Anything

Mistakes We Knew We Were Making

Hey guys here's the next chapter. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. My computer crashed and I had to rewrite everything. Not to mention, I've not had a free second in months. No excuse though, so my apologies.

Summary: He just lost his father. He and his family go to his cousin's for the summer to get away. That's where he meets her. Let's just say things are all about to change...

Disclaimer: All songs are credited to Mae. I own none of these characters or anything associated with One Tree Hill or Mae, just my idea.

_Love,  
It's the wave I ride,  
That won't ever reach the shore.  
Overwhelmed by the tide  
And wanting nothing more, tonight.  
Than to take this time  
And make it all mine.  
It's coming around again.  
Every now and again sometimes,  
I get lost on the wind of a dream.  
The air gets clean and the seas get wide.  
And I can do anything._

Haley took her time getting ready. She was in no hurry to go watch Rachel throw herself at Nathan. She put on one of her favorite t-shirts and a jean skirt. She brushed her wavy hair out of her face as she put on a touch of makeup and slid on some flip flops. Grabbing her keys and cell phone, she walked out the door to go back to Lucas's.

Walking through the living room, attempting to find his shirt, Nathan was caught off guard as Haley walked through the door.

"Hey, you're back".

"Yep".

"Why'd you leave?"

"Well I didn't really want to wait an hour for a shower. There are enough people here".

Nathan smirked and responded, "Well, we could have shared one". Haley playfully smacked Nathan on the arm.

"Nathan, there you are. Oh, hi Haley. You came".

"Always do. I think I'm going to go see if Karen wants help in the kitchen".

"Karen's off duty tonight. I'm doing all the cooking".

"Then I guess I'll go out back and find Lucas".

Everyone had a nice dinner. It was the last dinner they would all spend together since Nathan's family was leaving the following afternoon. The guys went to play basketball afterwards and the girls were all hanging out. Nathan had been distracted the whole game thinking of a particular petite brunette. He returned to find Haley in Lucas's room with Brooke, Peyton, and Rachel.

"Hey, Haley, you want to go for a walk?"

"Um, sure, why not?"

The two went outside and began walking in the heat of a summer Carolina night. It was silent for a few minutes before Nathan spoke up.

"So Rachel's probably not very happy with you right now".

"You think?" She answered sarcastically.

"Today on the drive home she asked me, and I quote, "you like that little girl, don't you?""

"And what'd you say?" Haley asked nervously.

Nathan took a deep breath before answering. "I was like "well, yes I do. And she's not that little. She's 18"".

"So now I KNOW she will hate me".

"Well that's her problem," Nathan responded.

"I guess so," Haley said with a smile on her face. There was another pause in the conversation.

"Can I ask you something?" Nathan asked.

"Sure. No guarantees that I answer though".

"Why were you acting so weird at the beach today?"

"What do you mean?" Haley inquired, half already knowing what he was referencing.

"We were having a great time for a while. Then you kind of pulled away and wouldn't come near me the rest of the day".

"Oh, that. You noticed. I don't know. It looked like you and Rachel were having a lot of fun. I didn't want to get in the way of anything".

"You wouldn't be getting in the way. That would be her". Again, there was another silence.

"So you're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah, this week's flown by. I wish we had longer".

"Me too"

"I think my family really needed this week. This is the first time in a while Peyton's been happy, not just like a momentary thing… actually happy. And Jenny seems to be doing really well. I just hope my mom can start living her life again soon".

"She will. What about you? You're always so concerned about everyone else. How are you doing?"

"This trip did me a lot of good. It let me clear my head, stop worrying about everyone so much. And being around you has really helped too".

"I haven't done anything Nathan".

"You listened, even when I wasn't talking. And you have this carefree spirit about you all of the time. I think it's really starting to wear off on me". The two arrive back at the house, standing in the driveway in silence. This time, Haley was the first to speak.

"We should probably go back inside".

"Yeah".

They went inside to find the some of others in the living room.

"You guys were gone for a while," Peyton said.

"It's a nice night. We were just enjoying it".

"Oh, Nate, your mom said to tell you to finish packing up the car tonight. She said something about wanting to leave for the airport by 9 tomorrow," Lucas said.

"Oh joy. Hey Jake, you want to help me?"

"Yeah, sure".

Nathan and Jake were outside for about a half an hour before Rachel came out.

"I guess I'm going to head back to my sister's".

"Alright," Jake said nonchalantly, "I guess I'll see you back in Michigan. I'll be inside, Nate".

"Okay".

Jake went inside where he found Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Haley. He took a seat and joined in the conversation.

"Where's Nathan?" Haley asked.

"He's outside saying bye to Rachel," Jake answered.

"Oh". Noticing Haley's fading expression, Jake decided to speak up.

"You guys should have seen the look of death he shot me when I said I was going inside when Rachel came out".

"I could only imagine," Lucas replied, laughing.

"Yeah I should probably head out soon too. Tutor girl, are you staying over tonight?"

"It's up to you. I have to be at work at 7 tomorrow".

"That sucks. But still if you want to crash there, it's fine by me".

About 10 minutes later, Nathan came back inside.

"Rachel gone?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, she just left".

"Is the car all packed?" Peyton asked.

"Yep".

"Alright, then I think I'm going to head to sleep".

"Yeah, me too pretty soon," Jake said.

"I'm going to come over tomorrow before you leave to say bye, okay?" Brooke asked.

"Sounds good. Goodnight," Peyton said.

"Bye guys!" Brooke said as she walked out the door.

"Haley, I guess I better say bye now," Peyton said sadly.

"This sucks P. Sawyer! I'm gonna miss having you guys around so much!"

"You're gonna come to Michigan with Lucas, right?"

"I'm going to try".

"You better. And keep in touch, okay?"

"Of course," Haley said as she gave Peyton a hug.

"Hales…" Jake said.

"Jakey…"

"Ugh!" Jake scoffed.

Haley laughed, "I had to, just one last time".

"Be good, okay?" Jake said.

"You too, keep an eye on Nathan for me?"

"Of course," he replied while giving her a hug.

"Luke, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Drive safe".

Haley approached Nathan after saying bye to Lucas.

"So I guess this is goodbye?"

"No, not yet. Let me walk you out".

"Okay," Haley replied as she got a nervous tingle in her stomach.

Song Credit: Mae- Anything

Next Chapter: Everglow


	8. Everglow

Mistakes We Knew We Were Making

Summary: He just lost his father. He and his family go to his cousin's for the summer to get away. That's where he meets her. Let's just say things are all about to change...

Disclaimer: All songs are credited to Mae. I own none of these characters or anything associated with One Tree Hill or Mae, just my idea.

_Here's a night, and it shines.  
And it calls us on and on.  
So be here by my side, and watch the stars.  
They're ours.  
Make a wish or just take charge.  
The moment comes get lost and go far.  
I think that we've got what it takes to get this heart start beating again.  
So take it all the way.  
Whoa, whoa.  
And our hearts are on The Everglow.  
So just let go and fall into it._

Nathan leads Haley out the door and down the driveway to where her car is parked. He nervously stands with his hands buried deep in his pockets. Haley stood against her car door.

"So…" They said simultaneously, followed by two nervous laughs.

Nathan takes out his cell phone and flips it open before handing it to Haley.

"I'm gonna need your number," he said, "I mean… if you want to give it to me…"

"Yeah, of course". Haley punches in her number and hands the phone back to Nathan.

"Thanks. So I guess this is goodbye," Nathan says as he envelopes Haley in a hug.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" Haley asks.

"I will. You too…I'm gonna miss you Hales".

"I'll miss you too," Haley says as she opens her car door and gets inside. She turns on the car and opens the windows as Nathan walks back towards the house. Putting the car into drive, she looks back at Nathan's retreating figure for a final glance, only to see him turning back around.

"Haley! Wait!" Nathan yells as Haley begins to drive off. Haley gives him a questioning look as she puts her car back into park. "You forgot something," he says as he walks back up to her car.

"What did I for-" Haley was cut off by Nathan lips on hers for a sweet, short kiss.

"Goodbye Hales," Nathan said before walking back into the house. Haley sat in her car for a minute trying to figure out what happened. Finally, she put her car into drive and headed towards Brooke's house. Nathan walks back into the house to find Peyton, Jake, and Lucas all sitting in the living room staring at him.

"What?"

"Walking her out?" Jake asked.

"I had to say bye".

"What is the deal with you two?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. Ask her".

"I will, but right now I'm asking you".

"She's a really cool girl. I like her, okay?" Nathan said defensively.

"Okay. Just…Just be careful, okay?" Lucas replied.

"Dude, it's not like anything is going to happen now. We just said goodbye".

"Alright, alright".

Haley pulled up to Brooke's house and let herself in the front door. Just then, her phone went off.

_One new text message_

"Did you make it there safe?"

She couldn't help but smile, and replied.

"Yep. Get some sleep and have a safe flight home."

After sending a reply, Haley walked up to Brooke's room.

"Finally, where have you been?"

"At Lucas's?" Haley answered.

"I thought you were leaving right after me," Brooke said.

"I was. I just had to say bye to everyone".

"Including Nathan?"

"Yes, I said bye to Nathan."

Haley's phone went off again. She read Nathan's reply silently: "I'll be dreaming of you ;)" Upon reading this, Haley smiled and blushed a bit.

"Who was that?"

"Nathan".

"Ooh".

"Yeah Brooke, whatever. Let's go to sleep".

Haley and Brooke were laying in bed, almost asleep when Brooke sat up and exclaimed, "Oh my Gosh! You kissed him, didn't you?!"

"Technically, no…He kissed me. But it was just a goodbye kiss".

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"I just don't want to make a big deal out of nothing".

"But it's not nothing".

"Brooke, just let me go to sleep".

"Fine, but we're talking tomorrow. Goodnight".

Haley had been at the café for over two hours when she heard a honk outside. Looking up, she sees the car full of Scotts waving goodbye. She had just enough time to wave back as they headed out of Tree Hill.

A few hours later, Nathan turned his phone back on as the plane hit the runway. _One new voicemail_. He called his voicemail to check the message.

"Hey, it's me… Haley. I just wanted to make sure you got in safe but I'm guessing you're still in the air so yeah, give me a call later on…I mean if you want. No pressure. Just… yeah I'm gonna hang up now. Bye".

Nathan laughed at Haley's message. She was so cute when she was nervous, he thought.

"What are you laughing at, Nathan?" Jenny asked from the seat next to his.

"Just a message on my phone. You ready to go home, Jen?"

"Yeah. Tree Hill was fun, but do you _know_ what tomorrow is?"

"Yes, for the fifteenth time today, I know your gymnastics camp starts tomorrow".

"It's gonna be so much fun!"

"Good. Now finishing packing your backpack. It's almost our time to get off".

Karen had arrived at the café after dropping Deb and the kids off at the airport, and graciously relieved Haley for the rest of the day. She thanked her profusely for all of the extra shifts she had picked up while the Scotts were in town. Haley had gone over to Brooke's after work. They were waiting for Lucas to get back form the river court.

"So, time to fill me in," Brooke said out of the blue.

"Fill you in on what?" Haley asked.

"You and Nathan, duh".

"Ugh, right".

"Come on, I want all the gory details".

"There really isn't much to it".

"Do you like him?"

"It doesn't matter," Haley replied.

"But you do?" Brooke inquired.

"Yeah. I promised myself I wouldn't. That didn't work out so well".

"Tutorgirl, you know we can't stop ourselves from liking who we like, when we like them".

"_I_ can. Just not with Nathan". Just then, Lucas walked in the door.

"Hey Broody," Brooke said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey guys. What are you two up to?"

"Just talking," Haley replied.

"About what?"

"A certain romance between a certain cousin of yours and a certain best friend of ours," Brooke said.

"Discrete, Brooke. Real Discrete," Haley said.

"Well it's not like it's news to me," Lucas replied.

"What do you mean? Did he say something to you? What'd he say?... I mean…I don't know what you're talking about Luke," Haley said.

"Yeah, I mean I know you guys kissed and that he has a thing for you and-"

"He told you we kissed?!"

"No, Brooke did".

Haley shot a glare at Brooke.

"Come on, you knew I was going to tell him".

"I know but… wait Lucas, did you say he said that he had a thing for me?"

"I'm not too good at this keeping my mouth shut thing, am I? I don't think I was supposed to tell you that".

"Wait, what else did he say?"

"Nothing, I swear. That was it".

"Lucas Eugene Scott!"

"Wow, you must really like him, huh? I mean to get this fired up about a little bit of information and all…" Lucas said. He was answered by a slap on the arm.

"You two are infuriating!" Haley said in a huff.

Song Credit: Mae- Everglow

Next Chapter: Reading and waiting to fall


	9. Ready and Waiting to Fall

Mistakes We Knew We Were Making

AN: Sorry, I really did plan on getting better about updates… but the excuse of the week is that I'm working 40+ hours a week and taking a few classes, so I wake up, go to work, go to class, get home and pretty much pass out… I will try to be better. Honest. And to make up for it, here's a LONG update.

Summary: He just lost his father. He and his family go to his cousin's for the summer to get away. That's where he meets her. Let's just say things are all about to change...

Disclaimer: All songs are credited to Mae. I own none of these characters or anything associated with One Tree Hill or Mae, just my idea.

_Write it in a letter  
But the words don't come out right  
Trying to explain how nobody can do me like  
You don't understand how helpless I can get  
Since the day that we met  
Oh can you feel it yet?  
It's never been more perfect being alive  
I've never been so satisfied. Oh...  
I could feel something different for the first time  
Heaven made sense and all the words rhymed  
No chance of stopping now. I'm taking it all  
And now I'm caught in the air, its a good glide  
Pass it up, wouldn't dare what a wild ride  
I remember being ready and waiting to fall  
Just like I did tonight._

It had been a week since Nathan left Tree Hill. He and Haley had talked at least once every single day, generally for hours on end. He looked over at Peyton, whose hands were interlaced with Jake's as she stood in front of him. They stood in awe watching the sky. He looked down at his youngest sister, her eyes gleaming, her stare focused on the fireworks overhead. He scooped her up and put her on his shoulders. She giggled, and then spoke.

"I like the really big ones. They make it feel like your heart is exploding with happy feelings".

"I agree, Jen. They're the best," Nathan said as he snapped a picture of the fireworks with his camera phone.

Haley was out on the beach with Lucas, Brooke, and some others from school as they all set off fireworks around a giant bonfire. Her phone started going off in her pocket. _One multimedia message received._ It was a picture of fireworks from Nathan. "Wish you were here," It read. She smiled before tucking the phone back into her pocket and continuing on with the party.

It was just past one and Haley was getting into bed, a few days after the Fourth of July. She reached for her phone that sat on her nightstand and dialed Nathan's number that she learned all too quickly. After five rings, it went to voicemail.

"Hey guys, it's Nathan. I can't answer my phone right now so leave me a message. _Beep_".

"Hey, it's me. I guess you're still out with Jake. Give me a call when you get this".

Haley rolled over and drifted off to sleep. Some time later, her phone began ringing. She reached over to her nightstand to grab it. Glancing at the screen, she read "Nathan" and saw his picture flashing.

"Hello?" She said in a tired voice.

"God, your voice sounds so hot when you answer the phone like that".

"What? Halfway asleep because it's…3:24 a.m.?"

"Well you do. Do you want to call me back in the morning?"

"No, I'm awake now. How was Jake's?"

"It was fun. We played some basketball and just hung out".

"Oh, sounds fun," Haley replied.

"What did you do tonight?"

"Hung out at Brooke's, went in her hot tub, just kind of chilled".

"I'm jealous".

"Yeah, the hot tub was pretty nice".

"Not of that, of Brooke," he said.

"Why Brooke? Oh wait, hot tub, bikini, yeah got it". Nathan just laughed in response.

"Hey," Haley said, "It's after 2 am. That means I'm not completely aware and deserve the occasionally slow moment".

"I miss you," Nathan said.

"I miss you, too…" After a short pause, Haley continued, "So tell me what you did today?"

"Well I dropped Jenny off at camp at 9:00 and then went and ran some errands for my mom. Then I had to go register for classes. After that…"

Nathan continued talking as Haley "mmhmm"-ed through it.

"…And then I went to Jake's house. I think that's about it. What about you?"

There was no response, except for the quiet noise of soft breathing.

"Hales?"

Still, no response.

"Goodnight my Hales. Sweet dreams," Nathan said in a whisper before hanging up the phone.

The next morning, Haley woke up to her phone still tucked under her ear, still open. She tried to remember finishing her conversation with Nathan, but couldn't. That is when she realized she fell asleep on the phone with him. "Man," she thought, "I could get used to falling asleep to his voice."

"Hey," Haley said in a flustered voice as she flipped open her phone and tucked it in between her shoulder and ear.

"Hey, you sound busy. Do you want to call me back?" Nathan asked.

"Um… no it's cool. I'm just packing up some stuff in my room. We're trying to mail off a few boxes at the end of the week".

"We'll that's exciting," Nathan replied.

"Yeah. I can't believe in two weeks I'll be in California. It seems unreal".

"The summer really has flown by".

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I mean can you believe it's been almost two months since you were down here?"

"It seems crazy".  
"It does, doesn't it? So are you excited about Lucas coming to visit tomorrow?"

"I'd be more excited if you were coming too," Nathan said in reply.

"You know I would if I could. What's the chance it's the one weekend my sister decides to come home all summer."

"I understand. I just wish I got to see you".

"I know the feeling".

"Well hey, I've got to go pick Jenny up so I'll let you go".

"Okay. Tell her hi for me," Haley said.

"Will do. Call me tonight?"

"Of course. Bye"

"Bye babe"

Later that night, Haley was over at Lucas's house. They had just watched three movies in a row and it was now well into the night.

"So exactly what time is it?" Haley asked, tiredly lying on the couch.

"2:30," Lucas said.

"Shoot. I should get home".

"Hales, it's too late for you to be on the road. You know I don't like when you drive when you're tired, even if it's only the five minutes home".

"Fine, I'll stay here. But I get your bed".

"I don't know if Brooke would…" Lucas started before he was cut off by Haley.

"Oh, ew, Brooke in your bed. Okay no, I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Okay, I'll grab you a blanket".

"It's okay. I got it. You going to bed too?"

"No, I still have to pack. We're leaving for the airport at 9:00 so I want to be ready to go tonight".

"Damn it! I forgot to call Nathan".

"Are you guys still talking a lot?"

"Practically everyday".

"Oh cool. Well get some sleep. I'll see you bright and early."

"Night Luke."

"Sweet dreams".

Haley decided to text Nathan to apologize about forgetting to call. A few minutes later, Nathan's phone started to vibrate on his night stand. He tiredly picked it up and flipped it open. _One message received_.

"Sorry I forgot to call. Luke and I were hanging out. Talk to you tomorrow. Gnite babe"

He responded, "It's okay. Good night. XOXO".

The next day, Nathan and Peyton drove to the airport to pick up Lucas for his short, 2 day stay in Michigan. They were pulling up to the pick up area when Peyton's phone rang.

"Hey Luke, we're pulling in now".

"Okay, we just got off the plane. We'll be down in a few minutes".

"Okay, see you then".

Peyton shut her phone before telling Nathan Lucas had arrived. Shortly after, Nathan's phone began to ring as well.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what are you up to?" Haley said.

"I'm at the airport waiting for Lucas".

"Oh, yeah he should be landing about now".

"Just did."

"Good".

"Oh, wait," Nathan said, "I think I see him".

Haley began to laugh. Nathan got out of the car to greet Lucas and almost dropped his phone.

"Hales!" Nathan yelled, shutting his phone and enveloping her in a hug, lifting her off the ground.

"Wow, I feel special," Lucas said, giving Nathan a manly hug after Nathan let go of Haley.

"Sorry man. How did you? When did? I thought…" Nathan stumbled.

"We lied. I knew how badly you wanted to see Haley, so she had to come. But we thought it'd be more fun this way".

"And it was," Haley added before giving Peyton a hug. "Thanks for keeping our secret, Peyt."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?!" Nathan asked his younger sister.

"Yep".

"Who else knew?"

"Pretty much everyone but you".

"Oh, thanks".

"Hey, I'm here aren't I?" Haley asked.

"You're here. You're actually here," Nathan said, before enveloping her in another hug.

The ride back to the Scott household was quick. The guys talked sports and Peyton and Haley caught up in the 15 minute drive to the house. Lucas and Haley got settled in Nathan's and Peyton's rooms respectively before rejoining Nathan and Peyton for a night out. The four, along with Jake, were going out to dinner and then going to a club.

Dinner was pleasant, and Haley was having a lot of fun hanging out with Nathan. Nathan still hadn't gotten over the shock of Haley's surprise. The five had a great time at the club, all taking turns dancing with one another. Peyton, Jake, Nathan, and a few friends that they had met up with were out on the dance floor while Lucas and Haley took a break.

"Water?" Lucas asked as he placed two glasses of water down at the table and joined Haley.

"Thanks," She replied, "So are you having fun tonight?"

"Yeah, I missed it here. What about you?"

"It's been fun".

"You know, I saw you and Nathan kiss earlier."

"Yeah…" Haley said while blushing.

"So what's going on with you two?"

"I don't really know," Haley replied.

"Well, I'd figure it out before you left. Talk to him, tell him how you feel".

"Yeah, I suppose".

"Now, you ready to hit the dance floor again?"

"Sure, why not".

It was the night before Haley and Lucas were headed back to Tree Hill. Their flight was in the early morning and so they were spending their last night hanging out with Peyton and Nathan. Peyton and Lucas went over to Jake's house so Lucas could say bye to him, leaving Haley and Nathan with a chance to talk.

"What's on your mind?" Nathan said as Haley laid on his stomach.

"You"

"All good thoughts, I hope."

"Can I ask you something?" Haley said

"Well, you just did. But ask another."

"What are we doing?"

"Right now, we're laying around and talking…"

"Nathan, I'm being serious. You know what I mean".

"I really don't, Hales".

"Look, I like you, okay? I like you a lot. But what are we doing? I'm leaving tomorrow and I don't know when I'll see you after that. I just… I just need to know where we stand," Haley said, sitting up and facing Nathan with tears in her eyes.

"Hales, you know I feel the same way…But we're in two different places in our lives. Not to mention we're a thousand miles apart. This just can't be anything."

Haley nodded, with tears now flowing out of her eyes.

"If there was a way, I'd make it work, Hales. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I never would do that," Nathan said, as he softly rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"I know that," Haley said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Let's just have a good last night, hang out one last time."

"Sounds perfect."

Haley and Lucas left the next morning, but not before Haley and Nathan shared one last kiss. Nathan and Haley continued to talk every night, just as before, as if nothing had been said. When Nathan got into a fight with his mom, he called Haley. As Haley left for California, she called Nathan crying just after she said bye to Lucas. Some things were different, but they were far from over.

Haley had adjusted fairly well to life at Stanford. She missed Lucas and Brooke terribly, but they had gotten on a regular phone schedule and talked almost everyday. Lucas had made plans to go visit Haley on a long weekend he had towards the end of September. This had Haley incredibly excited. She had made some good friends at school, but none of them were her _best_ friends.

Nathan and Haley had begun to talk progressively less after Haley arrived at college. Haley was busy getting adjusted and starting classes. Nathan was trying to balance taking care of Jenny, working, and taking some classes, finding himself with little time to do much else.

Song Credit: Mae- Ready and waiting to fall

Next Chapter: Breakdown


End file.
